The Main Trio (Breach)
''The Main Trio are the three main characters of the Breach series which the stories mostly revolve around. It includes the three main Archangels; Michael,' Gabriel', and Raquel. Their exploits are spread throughout the lore from their conflict against the New York Mafia, (occasionally) VAMcorp, and the Chicago Outfit. Their members include: # Gabriel # Michael # Raquel Their true purpose has yet to be revealed, though many clues has been sprinkled throughout the game Breach: The Archangel Job Appearances The Main Trio over the years has adapted to a wear gear that both enhances them as an individual, but also to compensate in combined strength with the rest of the other two of the group. Aside from their armour, clothing and sometimes hair, the Main Trio's faces are never fully revealed. * Michael, with his large and bulky physique, adopts a well-armoured, well-armed, and intimidating set of gear and clothing. He relies on his strength to carry these heavy gear into combat, while still maintaining flexibility and mobility. * Gabriel, with his rather average and unnoteworthy physique, adopts a versatile and modular array of armour, and weaponry that changes depending on the needs of his operations. In most of his clothing, he designs a quick-detach system where he can quickly take off to blend into the crowd. * Raquel, with her short and athletic physique, adopts a lighter, and more agile array of clothing and gear, rarely wearing armour plates, rather relying on her soft body armour to catch shrapnel and low-velocity projectile, letting her physical training carry her through rather than her gear. In their first short story,' Shadow Of Titans', The Main Trio's earliest recorded appearance describes them as civilians with military gear on a mission in Syria, with the same style described above. In the game Breach: The Archangel Job, The Main Trio has adopted The Archangel identity and system pioneered by Gabriel's sister back in Canada. Their gear evolves from the simple three-piece black suit and vest, white shirt, and light blue tie and surgical gloves, to the more combat practical carbon-nanotube lined bulletproof suits and body armour for even more protection. * Michael, above his Archangel pattern suit and tie, can sometimes be seen wearing a complete set of heavy body armour with level IV plates. He carries with him his HK MG4 Machine Gun, andhis Mateba Autorevolver. Rarely mentioned in the game, but Michael also likes to carry a shortsword. * Gabriel sometimes wears a simple quick-detachable plate carrier with Level IV armour. He carries with him his favourite FN FNC rifle, and his Browning Hi-Power pistol. For melee, he likes to carry with him his both lethal and non-lethal option of the Karambit, and also the Extendable Baton. * Raquel can be seen in many different apparels besides her Archangel Uniform. She likes to wear her dark grey and purple hoodie on top of her shirt and blue tie. For her armour, she mostly uses Level IIIA soft body armour hidden beneath her shirt, alongside a load bearing vest. She carries her Remington 870 shotgun alongside her CZ-75 pistol. Spoilers Spoilers !! WARNING !! This is the heavy spoiler section of the article. Everything below this section is considered canon, and are not considered basic knowledge. (This section is empty - Further lore to be added) Category:Characters